Scorpion Man
(a.k.a. ) - A scorpion monster, originally known as (an old friend of Takeshi Hongo) who uses his old identity to approach and attack Hongo. He controls an army of robotic scorpions that release corrosive acid. Has the ability to burrow underground, use his pincer as a weapon, and could roll fast enough to confuse enemies. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Scissors. He was later resurrected by Shocker as part of the Revived Kaijin Army and faced Kamen Rider #1 again, but Hongo fought without hesitation and easily beat him in their second battle. He was destroyed afterwards by the detonation of Tokageron's special bomb. Scorpion Man also made a brief return appearance in the monster army of the Kamen Rider vs. Shocker movie, but did not actually have an active participation there. Character History Super Hero Taisen Scorpion Man was revived as part of Dai-Shocker in the Super Hero Taisen incident, led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, rivaling Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red and Dai-Zangyack. However, Rider Hunter Silva of Dai-Zangyack and Doktor G of Dai-Shocker overthrew their respective leaders and joined forces to destroy the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. During the final battle, Scorpion Man was killed by Kamen Rider OOO's finishing attack with his Medajalibur, the OOO Bash along with , Ghoster, and Isoginjaguar. Super Hero Taisen Z Scorpion Man was one of the monsters in a Space Shocker force led by Space Spider Man which fought a group of Kamen Riders and that came to back up Kamen Rider Beast. He was attacked by Kamen Rider Hibiki, who used his Ongekibou Rekka on him. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Scorpion Man was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider SD OVA Scorpion Man was the first villain seen in the short Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko. In his secret pyramid base, after expositing about how his new army of monsters would take over the world, he commands the GranShocker troops to activate the machine that would bring them to life, only to be foiled by the arrival of the Battle Riders. As the base gets demolished, Kamen Rider Black RX activates his Revolcane and slashes Scorpion Man. As his body gets engulfed in flames before he dies, he declares that the Riders haven't won and that GranShocker will live forever before exploding. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *Scorpion Man was featured in the "kaijin gallery" accompanying the opening narration, following the opening sequence, from episodes 5 to 13. *A portrait of Scorpion Man appeared lining a wall with those of the other original four kaijin (Spider Man, Bat Man, and Sarracenian), in a Shocker base where Gebacondor was created with the strongest traits of the past kaijin defeated by Kamen Rider. Scorpionman_portrait.png|Scorpion Man's portrait as seen in Episode 11. See also *Dokusasori Otoko (Poison Scorpion Man), a similar Shocker kaijin that appeared in Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 3: Monster, Scorpion Man **Episode 11: Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor **Episode 13: Tokageron and the Big Monster Army **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Scorpion Monsters Category:Good turns evil